Love You Forever
by Blackstar4
Summary: Feelings are shown as a terrible tragedy strikes. A song fic. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH Please review!


Love You Forever  
  
Buffy ducked, and staked the vampire. She had no time to catch her breath before another one moved in.  
  
Buffy, Spike and Willow were on patrol that night when a large pack of vamps attacked. Mostly, Buffy and Spike fought while Willow watched the action.  
  
Spike was starting to tire when five vampires jumped him at once. Willow levitated a stake and dusted two while Spike took care of the other three.  
  
Soon, the ground was covered with dust, as all the vampires were defeated.  
  
Buffy stretched. "Well, that was easy."  
  
Spike rolled his eyes, but a look from Willow made him keep his mouth shut.  
  
1 They blazed a trail I dared to run  
  
They built this world and I have come  
  
I need another, like a brother,  
  
For a cryin' shoulder  
  
"Sun's coming soon. Red, can I stay with you?" Spike looked at Willow, knowing she wouldn't say no.  
  
He looked in time to see a big demon run towards them.  
  
The demon was bright red, with fangs and claws. Spike didn't care what it looked like, because it attacked Willow.  
  
2 This could be the last time, you will  
  
Stand by my side  
  
I can feel my soul it's bleeding, will you fly  
  
With me this evening  
  
Buffy and Spike both were able to get the demon off Willow. Buffy got it with a stake, but it didn't have any effect. Spike managed to get a hold of its head and he snapped the thing's neck. Then he turned to Willow.  
  
Willow had a chewed up arm and very deep claw marks across her chest.  
  
"Oh my God…" Buffy knelt beside her.  
  
Spike couldn't speak. There before him, his Red was dying.  
  
3 Sober mind time now is gone, they carved my  
  
Body not of stone  
  
A petty maze of emptiness, I've said the hell  
  
With all the rest  
  
"I'm going to go get help, stay and keep her alive." Buffy started running as fast as she could.  
  
Spike sat next to Willow, who was drawing ragged breaths.  
  
"Spike…" She whispered.  
  
"Willow, oh, Christ, Willow. You're going to make it. I won't let you die."  
  
"Spike, I love you." Willow managed to say.  
  
"What?" Spike was taken aback.  
  
4 This could be the last time, you will  
  
Stand by my side  
  
I can feel my soul it's bleeding, will you fly  
  
With me this evening  
  
4.1 "I love you. Don't care if you don't love me back. I thought you needed to know, ahh…" Willow winced in pain.  
  
"Hush, don't tire yourself out." Spike's eyes started to get bloody.  
  
"Even though you might hate us all, I've always loved you, Spike." Willow's voice was getting quieter.  
  
"Willow, I've tried so hard to hide it, but, I love you too." Now the bloody tears were streaming down his face.  
  
"I don't think… I'm going to make it." Willow whispered.  
  
"Don't say that!" Spike told her furiously. "You will get through this."  
  
"Stop trying to make it better, Spike. You know as well as I do." Willow smiled. "But I don't care. I'm with you."  
  
Spike gave a half-laugh, choked back by tears.  
  
5 This could be the last time, you will  
  
Stand by my side  
  
I can feel my soul it's bleeding, will you fly  
  
With me this evening  
  
~ Where's Buffy? ~ Spike thought frantically.  
  
Willow saw him look around.  
  
"Don't feel bad. I'll always love you, even after I'm gone."  
  
"No, Willow, you aren't going anywhere." Spike said firmly.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Willow asked. "Why don't you turn me?"  
  
Spike hadn't expected that, but he knew the answer.  
  
"You won't be the same, even if you get a soul. I want the real Willow, the Willow here."  
  
Willow smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Spike leaned over and kissed her. The tears of blood from him became one with the salt tears from Willow.  
  
When they finally broke away, Willow looked at Spike.  
  
"It's too late now. I'll wait for you until it's your time. I'll love you forever, Spike."  
  
She laid back in Spike's arms, and was gone.  
  
"Willow? Willow!" Spike's sobs broke the night air.  
  
Spike laid Willow down on the ground, and looked at the brightening sky. He bent over to kiss Willow's still warm lips, as the red sun rose over the horizon. Spike never felt the burns as he joined Willow.  
  
6 This could be the last time, you will  
  
Stand by my side  
  
I can feel my soul it's bleeding, will you fly  
  
With me this evening 


End file.
